


Never again

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Loss of Limbs, M/M, Minor Ableism, Referenced violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An assassination attempt leaves Hux's favorite concubine badly injured. Hux is unused to feeling this amount of guilt.





	Never again

  Hux may have an ever growing harem - a wife of political convenience, even - but his favorite will always remain Dopheld Mitaka. The younger man, his former subordinate, has always had a calming effect on him. His quiet demeanor and attention to detail contributed to his excellent performance as a lieutenant, and greatly lessened the headaches induced by a certain force user. The fact that Dopheld has a handsome face and attractively fit body is an added bonus.  
  
   While not regretful of his decision to add Dopheld to his harem, Hux does regret bringing him on this particular diplomatic mission. He certainly is not responsible for the actions of others, but Dopheld would not be in the medical ward if he had not been with the Emperor when the assassins decided to attack. Hux is grateful that his favorite lover is still alive and mostly intact. It is hard to look at the bandages covering what remains of his left arm without guilt twisting in his gut. It is oddly uncomfortable to have escaped with nothing more than a few bruises and scrapes while his beloved concubine has been injured so much more severely. His affection for the younger man remains burning brightly, but there is an unwanted shiver of revulsion at the thought of the mechanical one that will surely replace his real one. He will not forbid Dopheld getting a prosthetic - would never keep him from regaining the use of a hand. But, it will take a shamefully long while to get used to the missing limb, whether it is replaced with a synthetic one or not. He makes a mental note to track down the best materials and doctors to replace the limb if that is Dopheld's wish.   
  
  Hux is not there when Dopheld first regains consciousness after the surgery and stay in a bacta tank to repair as much of the damage as possible. Not being there to comfort his concubine is another painful regret. He manages to dampen some of the sting of regret as he was busy handling the capture and interrogation of one of the would-be assassins. Having him slowly and painfully executed will hopefully ease some of his guilt.  
  
  Official duties put on hold for the time being, Hux goes to visit his injured lover. Dopheld does not stir from his slumber when Hux enters the small room. The steady beep of the vitals monitor in the otherwise quiet room reassures Hux that Dopheld is still alive, still with him. Keeping up with the reports streaming in regarding the attack helps keep him from crawling the walls as he waits for Dopheld to awaken again. When Dopheld finally stirs, letting out a soft groan as he shifts on the small medical cot, Hux nearly drops his datapad on the floor in his eagerness to let Dopheld know he is there for him now.  
  
  Warmth spreads through Hux's chest when Dopheld reaches out for him with his remaining hand. The nearly faded bruises on the side of Dopheld's face do not mar how lovely Dopheld's face is when he turns that sleepy doe-eyed gaze up at Hux. For a brief moment, Hux nearly forgets the troubles of the past few days when Dopheld drowsily smiles up at him. Before Hux can dare to inquire how Dopheld is feeling, Dopheld asks him that very question in a drug-slurred voice. Hux assures him that he has not sustained any serious injuries. The almost reverant way Dopheld tells him he glad for his Emperor's continued good health makes Hux's heart tighten. Having Dopheld's devotion is humbling in the face of his loss. Hux has doubts that he would be as amicable after losing a limb on the behalf of another - even one as precious to him as Dopheld.  
  
 Before he has to leave again, Hux assures Dopheld that the people responsible will be - and are being - dealt with severely. Dopheld seems more pleased by the fact that a threat to Hux is being eliminated than he is that his maiming is being avenged. The thought of how close he came to losing Dopheld once more threatens to overwhelm Hux with emotion. He does not even want to imagine how hollow and unfulfilling his life would be without his darling lover. He presses several kisses to Dopheld's forehead, unbruised cheek, and lips before bidding him farewell.   
  
  Dopheld is once again sound asleep before Hux makes in to the door. He glances back at Dopheld's lonely looking figure tucked into the narrow, uncomfortable medical cot. Soon, Dopheld will be well enough to be moved into Hux's own more comfortable quarters. He will not even mind the steady beep of the monitors. It will be reassuring to hear Dopheld's steady heartbeat as he slumbers nearby. Hux shakes his head to clear it. Right now he needs to focus on eliminating those behind the attack and amping up security for both himself and Dopheld. He will not let anything else happen to his beloved concubine. Never again.


End file.
